


Cool Hot Sweet

by iamthatCat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 4





	Cool Hot Sweet

李知勋循例在走出休息室之前在柜旁的全身镜前整理好自己的着装——

把因为抬手还是其他一系列动作而上移的裙摆往下拉回原位，滑落的长筒袜调整好位置，看看假发和头饰有没有歪掉。

很好，一切正常。他满意地离开休息室，但明明穿过走廊的时候还挺直腰板雄赳赳气昂昂的，却在左脚踏进大堂的那一刻突然弯下了腰，左右张望看大家都忙着并没有人注意到他这边才更加猫着腰加快了步伐打算回到收银台。

他算盘倒是打得响，只可惜计划赶不上变化，当他的粉嫩的指尖碰到收银台让他自以为胜券在握之时，不知道从哪个角落又突然冒出来一只手把他的肩膀钳住。“你休息完了呀？”

如果这个温柔的声音出现在下班时分的话，李知勋指不定还会笑眯眯乖乖回话，甚至可能会因为自己的颜控本质而主动黏过去说几句话才回家，但现在毕竟还在上班，而且是休完息溜回收银台的途中被抓住，恐怕就没这么容易能糊弄过去了。

李知勋现在大脑就是飞速运转，试图想尽一切办法说服身为店长的洪知秀不要安排他去大堂当服务生而是让他继续安静待在收银台后面。就是满肚子的借口都在说了一个“我”字之后就被对方轻拍了两下肩膀打断，“好啦你这次就不用想借口啦，有客人指名要让你去呢。”近距离直面对方那双好看的桃花眼不知为何莫名让他心里一慌，“在那里，窗边戴眼镜的那位。”

他随着洪知秀所指的方向看去，果不其然看到一个背对着他们的一个单薄背影，正低着头，大概是在喝饮料或者看手机。

“我、我去看看？”说实话，会被别人点名实属在李知勋的意料之外。先不说他一天到晚就猫在收银台后面只顾收钱，不到关键时刻绝不出来大堂帮忙，就算是他真的出来帮忙了，有时候反而会被客人倒过来捉弄。明明他都怕客人觉得羞耻故意忽略上菜后本应强迫客人们说诸如“为可可爱爱蛋包饭注入能量”这种话了，最后还是会被强行留下把话僵硬地说完，每次保准要被惹得白嫩的脸颊开始泛红才肯放他离开。就这样来说，他的服务也不算好吧？

啊，是个宅男。哦不是，更加具体的形容，应该是个很瘦的宅男。

“您好？”李知勋忐忑不安地来到窗边的位置，小心翼翼地开口搭话。说实话如果不是身上这套衣服是专门定做的，现在就该是紧张而被他绞得皱巴巴的裙摆而不是被他捏得发红的手指，“是您点了我的名吗？请问我有什么可以为您服务呢？”

对方本来正如他所想的正在喝店里特制的蜜桃冰茶，听到有人突然来跟他说话还被吓得呛了一下，连连咳了好几声才缓过来，李知勋下意识还帮忙拍了拍他的背，等对方转过来的时候对方的眼睛已经可见的带泪了。

哦，还要再补充，是个很瘦而且很帅的宅男。李知勋把手收回到身前好好放着，微微弯腰靠近，双马尾的假发也垂下来，“您还好吧？”

“哦我还好……不是，其实我没什么事的。”全圆佑抬头对李知勋礼节性地笑笑，但在看了他几秒后又忍不住地低头暗喜，即便是眼见的已经咬着嘴唇抑制自己也没能摁住上翘的嘴角。

“客人？”李知勋不明所以，本是继续凑近看有什么需要帮忙，临临却连忙退回安全距离，生怕自己靠太近会引起别人的不悦。“其实我对大堂的业务不是很熟，不如我给您……”他说着就要从隔壁哪里找来另一个服务生，谁知立刻就被对方拉住手臂拦下，甚至差点激动地把没有防备的李知勋拉进怀里。

“不是的我只要你就好了！”

李知勋才堪堪站稳，下一秒就听到对方这么大音量地说这种令人误会的话，幸好并没有其他人在留意这边，但也足以让他有点无所适应，“好的，那、那客人看好菜单了吗？需要我帮你点餐了吗？”

“是这样的，”全圆佑依旧抬头看着李知勋，即使架在鼻梁上的圆框眼镜已经滑下来许多也无法阻挡他的认真，“虽然我还是个处男，但是我可以和你做爱吗？”

“什么啊，为什么不答应嘛，我听说你是处男杀手诶。”

李知勋自觉为全圆佑打上一个危险的标志，因为涉及到的问题比较私人在得到同意之后被迫把全圆佑带进了休息室，打算好好谈谈，一路上还要接受对方喋喋不休的追问。

妈的到底是谁给我传出去这种外号。李知勋严肃地和全圆佑面对面坐着，“你其实可以找别人。”

“但是我只喜欢你，只想和你做诶。”全圆佑双手一拍拍在桌子上，迫切地、眼巴巴地看着李知勋。“我比较吃萝莉，你就很符合嘛。”

李知勋闻言安静了几秒，眉头越皱越紧，眼看整张脸马上也要加入皱巴巴的进程，就见他突然站起来走到全圆佑面前，“我觉得你大概是误会了什么，我是男的。”

他手上动作比脑子里想的还要快，满心只想着要最快速最直接地告诉全圆佑真相，话音刚落就掀起了自己的裙子。

这下轮到全圆佑因为李知勋这番大胆的行为而惊讶得张开了嘴巴——

黑白配色的裙摆下面是一双被隐藏起来的漂亮匀称大腿，加上他本来就生得白，即使只剩下打底的南瓜裤和几乎长到膝盖的长袜也不会奇怪，反倒还有种色情的感觉。

李知勋隐约觉得不对劲，他想象中的全圆佑的反应不该是这样的，起码也是面露难色或者直接起身离开。他不解地低头看看自己，哦，原来还有南瓜裤呢。“你看清楚了，我真的是男的。”他再次宣告这个事实，说着就要把那条南瓜裤也给拉下来露出因为性器而凸起的内裤，就见全圆佑猛地往后一退，椅子在地面划过，发出一阵难听刺耳的声音，他还以为对方总算知难而退，谁知再往上抬头却见对方捂住了自己的鼻子。

“等一下等一下有点太刺激了你别脱你先别脱！”

李知勋难以置信，“你难道是……”

全圆佑用手背挡住自己的眼睛，“有话好好说你不要激动！”等到李知勋忿忿地说了句已经放下来了才放下自己的手，两个人重新回到座位。“我认真的啊，我知道你是男的，而且你们店不是本来就是这种设定吗？啊还有，女装很适合你，特别可爱。”

事实上李知勋这个人呢，最不经夸了，更别说被人这么正经地夸奖女装很可爱，即使对方是对他有另类想法的人，在听到夸奖的时候还是不免有些害羞，但又耐不住嘴硬，“什么可爱不可爱的，你有毛病啊，干嘛对第一次见面的人说这种话啊。”

“我们还可以见面啊，还会有第二面第三面，”全圆佑再次扒到桌上，带着恳求的眼神仿佛一只想要被带回家的流浪猫。“但是我们今天，就今天可以做爱吗？我马上就要二十一岁了，我不想到了二十一还是处男。”他说完就开始沮丧地扁嘴，一张俊脸看着颇为滑稽可爱，而后又可怜巴巴地看着李知勋。

被全圆佑一个大帅哥用这种眼神盯着对李知勋来说实属是个考验，他不自然地用手挡住自己微微发烫的脸，含糊不清地说话，“我要很晚才能下班，应该不能了。”

全圆佑一听激动得双手握拳像个小孩般兴奋捶桌，“那你是答应了吗？真的吗？我可以等你下班的！或者我现在就去找店长把你今天和明天的时间都买下来可以吗？”他作势就要站起来马上出去找人。

反正，应该也不过试试罢了，大概也做不到最后吧，也不用这么认真。李知勋抿抿嘴又撇开眼，“但是我还住很远。”

“那来我家吧，我家就在这里附近的那个小区。”

啊原来是那个高档的小区，难怪这么豪气说要把他的时间买下来。

傻得要命。

果然两个处男碰到一起想做爱哪有这么简单呢。

全圆佑和李知勋此时双双穿戴整齐地盘腿坐在床上，迟来的尴尬终于在这个时候发挥了作用，让两个蠢蠢欲动又毫无经验的年轻人冻结在了原地。

“洗个澡吧。”李知勋提议。

“嗯。”全圆佑附议。

“谁先呢。”

“……那我先吧，我顺便帮你调一下热水。”

比起中规中矩洗好穿睡衣出来的全圆佑，李知勋就明显要大胆很多，虽然原因可能也有他并没有可替换的睡衣，所以只好找了条浴巾堪堪围住下半身就走了出来。

全圆佑见状心想自己也不能光让李知勋一个人主动，好歹做爱这个提议还是他先提的，于是就主动把身上的衣服脱了个精光，毫不避忌地坐在床上等着李知勋走完这段路到他身边。

李知勋目不斜视走完全程，可谓是有些手脚僵硬地坐到床上，静默了几秒，“戴套……我帮你戴套吧。”他起身跪到床上，跪到全圆佑双腿之间，伸手握住了全圆佑因为兴奋和被注视而已经半勃的性器，上下撸动帮他手淫。

全圆佑几乎是在李知勋开始动的第一下就满足地发出一声叹息，被对方青葱似的手指摸着的性器立刻起了更大的反应，变得更加发热肿胀，自发地翘起来。

全程保持低头的李知勋让全圆佑看不清他的表情，但动作倒是毫不犹豫的利落，只是把包装拆开拿到那个橡胶圈模样的东西之后就有了几分停顿，不仅刚一拿到手就不小心打滑掉到了全圆佑的大腿上，匆忙捡起来就想着要往上套却再次遭遇打滑的意外，怎么样都无法从性器的前端套上去，着急地直咬嘴唇，还一个错手用指甲刮了全圆佑的性器一下。

全圆佑一下被刺激得嘶了一声，眉间都要皱出好几道来，但很快就反应过来，望着李知勋惊讶地捂住自己的嘴，“原来你也！”

被揭穿的李知勋满脸通红，“闭嘴！”

“那还是让我来吧，我有经验的……”全圆佑猛地被李知勋瞪了一眼才发现自己说错话，“我是说看里番的经验！真的做只有你一个！”

李知勋抓着就把套塞到了全圆佑手里，然后扯开自己的浴巾，自暴自弃般扑到全圆佑身上，把脸埋到了对方的胸前一动不动。

好可爱！全圆佑美人在怀，对方还做出这种这么依赖的姿势让他更加兴奋，双手抚上李知勋光裸圆润的肩膀细细捏着，“你刚才洗了好久。”

李知勋立刻明白了他的意思，两条胳膊主动搂住了对方精瘦的腰，但仍是没有抬头，从鼻腔呼出来的热气直直呼到他身上，“洗过了。”

全圆佑退开让李知勋的脸蛋露出来，安慰性地在他额头上印上一个轻吻，“那我试试呢。”

李知勋随之被放倒在床上，背对着全圆佑，整个人赤身裸体完全暴露在对方的视线下，即使不用看也仿佛能感觉到全圆佑眼神的火热，然后他的大腿跟被两只手  
钳着掰开支起来，掰开挺翘有肉的臀瓣，耳朵听着对方打开瓶子挤出液体的声音，带着冰凉黏液的手指伸进后穴，每多加一根全圆佑都能清晰地听见李知勋逐渐加粗的呼吸声，最后被手指搅动发出的水声所遮盖的时候，李知勋已经害羞得连大腿都在发颤了。

李知勋几乎紧张得屏住呼吸，谁知就听见全圆佑突然开口，“可是你屁股好小哦，你整个人都好小哦，你会不会坏掉啊？”

他莫名被这几句看似无心的提问轰得脑子发昏，羞耻地将脸埋进枕头，暗骂了一句脏话。

“我会小心一点的，诶但是你是害羞了吗？”全圆佑不依不饶地缠上去，胸膛贴着他的后背，说话时的轻微震动一路传到李知勋身上，“脖子都红了耶。”他轻笑一声，几个吻又落到他的肩上，“但是你这样比在店里更可爱了，更惹人喜欢了。啊，你会想要接吻吗？”

“你怎么这么多话啊！”李知勋脸还埋着，说话也闷闷的，不知道究竟是在生气还是因为害羞闹别扭。

“哦对不起，因为我是第一次，我怕你会讨厌。”

全圆佑又从李知勋发红的后颈开始亲吻，一路吻到半背又倒回来碰他的耳后，被他怕痒地缩开，于是又一个使力将李知勋转过来，眼睛看到他的胸前。“胸部也小小的。”

“都说了我是男的！”

李知勋气急败坏地为自己辩驳，却换来对方淡然又平常的回复，“男人的胸部不能够被看吗，我就觉得你的胸部很好看啊。”他修长的手指绕着李知勋一边的乳头打圈，根本就已经是挑逗，“用嘴也可以吗？”

“这种问题你就不要问我了……”

“我只是怕你会不喜欢而已。”全圆佑眨了眨眼睛，亲昵地蹭蹭他，如愿以偿地得到了李知勋一句弱弱的喜欢，立刻就张嘴连着隔壁的乳肉也含进嘴里。

全圆佑意外地嘴上功夫很好，舌头灵活地窜动，时不时地拉扯发出几声闷哼让李知勋更加羞耻，但又不自觉挺胸想要更多，甚至不知不觉中双腿就已经缠上了对方的腰间。“还要……”

过近的距离让两人发硬的性器碰到一起，前端吐出的黏液也混到一起，加上此时全圆佑亲吻的位置又变成了李知勋的嘴唇，交缠发出的暧昧水声显得格外淫靡。

最后还是全圆佑自己拆了一个新的套子帮自己戴好。“这次是我自己戴的，那下次就是你帮我了。”

成年男子完全勃起的性器和几根手指根本比不了，全圆佑只不过捅进了一个前端李知勋就下意识要往前爬逃走，却被对方抓着腰不许离开，钳得紧紧的，直到性器进得不能再进，而李知勋不适得几欲落泪，吸着鼻子，眼红红地扭过头看他，“不要这样看着我哭，太漂亮了。”

全圆佑凑上去又与李知勋接吻抚慰他，与此同时身下也开始小幅度地晃动，一点一点地寻找他的敏感点。从未被开发过的位置被捅开，肿胀不适的疼痛伴随着些许的快感近乎让李知勋发狂，突然对方一个用力捅到了身体里的什么位置，就像是被打开了一个开关，突如其来的快感一瞬间向他猛烈涌来，让他原本像是小猫似压抑住的小小哼声突然变成明显的呻吟，本来紧致的肠道也收紧了许多。

“呜，我是、是找到了吗？”感受到李知勋明显变化的全圆佑兴奋得像个孩子，“你的敏感点？是刚才那里吗？”他扶着李知勋的腰再次摸索着刚才的位置，终于在一次挺身后换来了李知勋的激烈反应，随即几乎是忍不住地冲着那里猛烈地撞了几下，撞得李知勋的呻吟也变得支离破碎，伴着胯间与臀肉的撞击声一起落入双方的耳中。

“慢、慢点……求求你慢点呜……”李知勋被顶得整个人一颠一颠，身子不自觉往前去又被全圆佑抓回来更用力地撞进去，几乎完全被快感支配的李知勋已经晕晕乎乎不知道自己在说什么，甚至慌不择路地说出了自己在女仆咖啡厅也没说过几次的那个称呼，“主人！主人……求你，求你慢点……”

当然出乎他意料之外的，全圆佑听着这个称呼更加兴奋了，管不上李知勋的哀求，全圆佑只得一边亲吻他的后背一边哄他给他安慰，与此同时又掐着他的腰把他操得连呻吟都变得断断续续，更别说在李知勋第一次性爱就被做得前列腺高潮，整个人绵软无力正是敏感还要被继续摁着操，直到全圆佑长舒了一口气，满足地射了出来。

全圆佑将自己拔出来，抽出套子打上结扔到一边，扒过去和小小喘气的李知勋接吻，情迷意乱之中又拿了一个新的拆开帮自己套上，额头抵着李知勋的，在他耳边喃喃道。

“我也还要。”


End file.
